


May Cause Irritation

by Halrloprillalar (prillalar), prillalar



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, momokai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-05
Updated: 2006-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/prillalar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tears and recrimination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Cause Irritation

"Why are you crying, Momoshiro?" Kaidoh stopped outside the court, racquet in hand, and peered at Momo.

"I'm not crying. My eye is watering." Momo rubbed at it, but it didn't help.

"It looks like you're crying."

"Stupid. Who cries out of only one eye?" Momo tried to glare at Kaidoh, but he had to blink too often. He rubbed his eye again.

"You shouldn't rub it, moron." Kaidoh knocked Momo's hand away and pulled the lower lid down with his thumb. "It's really red, but I don't see anything in there."

"What the hell are you doing?" Momo stepped back. "I don't need you to look after me."

"You're helpless on your own," Kaidoh said. "Maybe you have an infection."

"No, I was fixing my hair before practice and I got some hair gel in my eye."

"If you didn't spend so much time trying to look pretty, you might actually get some work done."

Momo rubbed at his eye some more. "What do you mean, 'trying'?"

"Stop rubbing it!" Kaidoh took Momo's arm and yanked him over to the sinks. "Rinse it out."

Momo pulled away. "I don't like getting water in my eyes. It hurts."

"Weakling." Before Momo could react, Kaidoh grabbed him and got him in a headlock. Momo struggled as Kaidoh dragged him over the sink and splashed water in his face. "Open your eyes."

Momo flailed with his arms, his eyes screwed shut, and hit Kaidoh in the stomach. Kaidoh held on tighter. Water sprayed all over Momo's shirt. He threw his weight backwards and they both fell down.

"You got me all wet, Mamushi." Momo scrubbed at his face with his arm. His shirt was drenched and his hair was drooping.

"You shouldn't have tried to get away." Kaidoh's shirt was soaked as well and his bandana was sopping.

"Now I'm going to get a cold from being all wet." Momo pulled his shirt off and shook it. He rubbed his eye again. "So are you."

Kaidoh shrugged. "I never get colds."

"You will if you stay in wet clothes." Momo yanked the bandana off Kaidoh's head.

"Hey, give that back!" Kaidoh clutched at the bandana. Momo ducked and grabbed Kaidoh around the waist. He tried to pull Kaidoh's shirt over his head and got it halfway off before Kaidoh wrenched away. "Let go, asshole."

"Dumbass," Momo said and grabbed him again.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa! Momo and Kaidoh are doing perverted things!" Eiji appeared out of nowhere, Fuji in tow.

"We're not," Momo said and yanked Kaidoh's shirt all the way off.

"You're undressing each other!" Eiji waved his hands around. "Next you'll be making out all over the courts!"

"There's something in my eye," Momo said.

Fuji raised his eyebrows.

Momo wiped his face on his wet shirt. "Tell them, Mamushi." But Kaidoh was gone.

+

Momo threw the wet bandana at Kaidoh. "Idiot," Momo said. Kaidoh just hissed and pulled a dry shirt out of his bag.

Momo rubbed his eye again. The gel really stung.

"Is that stuff still in your eye?"

"It will go away on its own." Momo dropped his wet shirt on the clubroom floor. "It's fine."

"No, it's not. You have to get it out." Kaidoh grabbed Momo's arm and pulled him into the showers.

They grappled and pushed and shoved. Kaidoh turned the water on.

"What's wrong with you?" Momo pulled away, but slipped on the floor and fell.

Kaidoh yanked him to his feet and forced him under the spray. "Open your eyes!"

Momo pressed his eyes tight shut. He grabbed at Kaidoh, but the water made him slick and hard to hold on to.

"See? See?" Eiji yelled, dragging a scowling Echizen along with him. Oishi and Kawamura followed close behind and Fuji and Inui ducked in last.

"Momo! Kaidoh!" Oishi blushed. "This isn't appropriate."

"I have something in my eye," Momo said. Kaidoh just hissed.

"You shouldn't do this here," Oishi said. "Anyone could see."

"We know that," Momo said. "We never do _that_ in public... Oh, crap."

Next thing Momo felt, Kaidoh's fist was in his face. Next thing Momo knew, he was lying on the ground, while Fuji wiped his face with Kaidoh's soggy bandana.

"Momo, your eye!" Eiji said. "It's going to be purple!"

Momo groaned. At least it was the other eye. He pushed himself up and sat with his back against the lockers. Everyone was still staring at him. Except Kaidoh, of course, who was gone. "Uh, about what I said...Kaidoh and me...we're not...it's not what you think."

"Everybody already knows about you and Kaidoh," Oishi said.

"I didn't know!" Eiji pushed Oishi into Kawamura. "Oishi, why didn't you tell me? I could have had so much fun!"

Momo blinked. Both eyes hurt now, one stinging, the other throbbing. And _everybody knew._ "Everybody?" He looked at Echizen, who shrugged.

"Pretty much," Kawamura said.

"Fuji, why didn't _you_ tell me? We could have followed them around!"

"Even buchou?"

"I think Inui emailed him," Fuji said, patting Eiji's head. "Inui?"

But Inui wasn't there any longer.

"You should go to the medical room," Oishi said.

"I'm fine." Momo rubbed his eye, the stinging one. Kawamura gave him a hand up and he pulled on dry clothes. "You don't have to worry." He put his racquet into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. _"Everybody?"_

+

Kaidoh rounded the corner of the building and Momo jogged to catch him up. He wanted either to talk to Kaidoh or to punch him in the head. Probably both.

But Inui stepped out of the shadows and took Kaidoh by the arm. Momo stopped. Even if Inui knew, Momo didn't want to get into some conversation with Kaidoh right in front of him. Besides, who could say just how much Inui knew? Not that there was that much to know anyhow, but Inui probably had it all written down somewhere. Momo shuddered and leaned against the wall to wait for Inui to leave.

He was still waiting five minutes later. His throbbing eye was swelling up and his stinging eye was still stinging, no matter how much he rubbed at it. Inui had his hand on Kaidoh's shoulder now and was bending towards him as he spoke. Was this about some training thing?

Inui pulled out Kaidoh's wet bandana and handed it to him. Kaidoh took it and nodded. It was a little hard to see, because of the angle, and because both Momo's eyes were messed up. Was Inui ever going to leave?

Momo pushed himself upright. Forget waiting. He was just going to go and grab Kaidoh and take him somewhere else. Inui would understand. Maybe there was some benefit to everybody knowing after all.

Then Inui kissed Kaidoh.

Or he tried to. Kaidoh hit him in the face and ran away.

Momo stared, his mouth dry and something hot surging up inside him, like he was full of boiling water. He always knew Inui was sneaky, but this! He was going to kick Inui's ass, senpai or no senpai.

Inui dabbed at his mouth with his fist and Momo could see the blood on Inui's hand; probably his lip was split. Well, Momo would do better than that.

Inui turned and looked at Momo. His mouth was bloody but he was grinning. "Everything's just probability until you actually try," he said, and wiped his mouth again.

Momo was still mad, but there was something about that grin that kept him standing where he was. "Are you going to try again?"

"Not right now," Inui said. He looked at Momo for a while. And then he stepped back into the shadows and was gone.

Momo threw his bag onto the ground. Shit! Could this day get any more messed up? He was just getting used to this ... _thing_ with Kaidoh. He wasn't prepared for some sort of rivalry. Not to mention Inui was scary as hell.

But at least Kaidoh had really socked it to Inui. Clearly, Kaidoh wasn't interested.

And then Momo's eye throbbed and he remembered Kaidoh had punched him too.

"Shit!" He kicked the bag. Well, fuck Kaidoh. He could just go with creepy Inui-senpai if he wanted to. Momo had better things to do than chase around after some violent jerk he didn't even like.

+

"Come on," Momo put his foot in the front door. "Everybody knew already."

Kaidoh kicked at Momo's foot. "Everybody?"

"Well, not Eiji-senpai, but everybody else."

Kaidoh just looked at Momo. Then he kicked him again.

"I'm sure that Fuji-senpai and Oishi-senpai will keep him from harassing us..." Momo rubbed his eye.

"That stuff is still in your eye."

Kaidoh wasn't jamming the door as tightly now and Momo edged in a little more. "So what?"

"You're so stupid! You're going to go blind or get brain damage."

"Brain damage?"

"You're probably already brain damaged." Kaidoh glared at Momo.

"If I am, it's because you punched me." Momo glared at Kaidoh.

"Weakling," Kaidoh said. "Loser."

"Okay," Momo said and took his foot out of the door. "Okay." He rummaged in his bag and pulled out a bottle of water. "Okay!" Then he tipped back his head and poured the water into his eye.

It hurt like a motherfucker.

"Ahhh!" The water ran over his face and hair, onto his shoulders and down his front. "Shit!" Momo blinked. It felt like cracker crumbs under his eyelid now. "Shit." And for the third time today, he was soaked. He looked at Kaidoh. "Happy now?"

Kaidoh hissed. "You are such an idiot." He grabbed Momo's arm and pulled him inside.

By the time they got to the kitchen, the cracker crumbs had gone from Momo's eye. He blinked experimentally. It actually felt pretty good now. The sting was gone. "Hey, Kaidoh, my eye--" He stopped just in time. No way was Momo going to let the stupid snake know he was right.

"It's swelling up." Kaidoh slapped an ice pack onto Momo's face.

"Ow!" Now he was going to get frostbite.

"Hold onto it." Kaidoh took Momo's hand and pressed it onto the pack. "Or do you still need me to look after you?"

Momo held onto the ice. Face _and_ hand frostbite. But his eye was throbbing less now.

"Takeshi-kun?" Kaidoh's mother said from somewhere in Momo's blind spot. "What happened to your eye?"

Momo took the pack away so she could see. And he waited before answering, just long enough to enjoy the look of consternation on Kaidoh's face. "I got hit with a ball at practice."

"Keep the ice on it," she said. "I'll fix you boys a snack."

Too late, Momo realised he should have said he got hurt saving Kaidoh from being crushed under a falling piano or something. "Thank you," he said.

"Take this, Kaoru." She handed Kaidoh a tray. "And don't keep Takeshi-kun standing around in wet clothes. He'll catch a cold."

Momo smiled at Kaidoh and Kaidoh scowled. They went to Kaidoh's room and Kaidoh pulled a shirt out his closet. "Here."

"Do you have anything with, you know, arms?" Momo had never figured out if Kaidoh's obsession with sleeveless shirts was comfort or vanity. He did have nice-looking arms. For a dumbass, anyhow.

"Do you want a dry shirt or not?" Kaidoh sat down in front of the tray and started eating.

"Wait for me!" Momo stripped off his wet shirt and put on Kaidoh's tank top. He didn't even take the time to fix his hair.

When the food was gone, Momo leaned back beside Kaidoh, eyes closed, the pack on his face. Kaidoh's knee was touching Momo's thigh. Momo tried to remember their fight, but even with his black eye to remind him, all he could think about right now was how much he wanted to make out with Kaidoh.

Kaidoh shifted beside him and Momo opened his eyes and there was Kaidoh, leaning in. It was awkward with the ice pack and Momo let it go.

"Idiot," Kaidoh muttered and held the pack onto Momo's face himself, his fingertips against Momo's forehead. Then he turned his head and opened his mouth.

They moved together, Momo sliding further down, Kaidoh straddling his lap, pressing in to kiss each other in the wet, scrambling way that made all Momo's nerve endings flare.

He used to worry about doing this here, when there were other people in the house. At Momo's place, his younger siblings were in and out of his room all the time, taking half his stuff in the process. But somehow, nobody ever came into Kaidoh's room without permission. "They respect my privacy," Kaidoh had said. "Just try to be quiet."

Kaidoh wormed his other hand between them, pushing it up under Momo's shirt. Or Kaidoh's shirt that Momo was wearing. He swiped his tongue over Momo's lower lip and his thumb over Momo's nipple. A shiver rolled down Momo's spine and he groped Kaidoh's ass with both hands.

They toppled over onto the floor, stretched out against each other, and Momo crawled on top of Kaidoh, so he could feel him pressed underneath, so he could rub his face under Kaidoh's jaw.

The ice pack fell and hit Kaidoh in the face.

"Shit," Kaidoh said. Momo laughed, collapsing onto Kaidoh, and kept laughing, even when Kaidoh heaved him off.

"Hey, Mamushi," he said, and looked up at the ceiling. "What about...what about Inui-senpai?" Kaidoh didn't answer. "I saw that, you know."

Kaidoh hissed and Momo thought he could almost hear Kaidoh's jaw clenching. "I don't know."

"Why did he think he could do that?"

"I don't know."

"Well, he must have had some reason." Was that what all that "training" was about? "Are you, you know, giving him signals or something?"

"I told you, I don't know. Now shut the hell up."

"He was grinning, you know." Momo grimaced at the picture in his head of Inui's bloody smile.

"He won't try that again."

"What if he does?"

"I'll hit him again."

Momo rolled onto his side and looked at Kaidoh. "Just like you hit me?"

Kaidoh blushed. "That's completely different."

"I guess it is. You didn't punch me in the mouth so I could still kiiiiiiiiiss you."

"Shut up!" Kaidoh threw the ice pack at Momo and hit him in the side of the head.

"Jeez! You do want to give me brain damage."

Kaidoh scooted close and bent over Momo's face. He touched the bruise gently and Momo winced. "It's not swelling any more."

"Yeah." Momo sat up and leaned against the wall. He looked at stupid Kaidoh, with his hair messed up and his cheeks red and his shirt riding up over his belly. He pulled Kaidoh back against his chest and they sat there, not speaking, Momo's cheek on Kaidoh's temple and Kaidoh's hands on Momo's thighs.

Inui could be as tricky as he wanted; Momo wasn't going to lose.

After a while, Kaidoh's head nodded and his weight fell against Momo, pressing into Momo's chest with each slow breath. Momo ran his fingers through Kaidoh's hair and smiled. Even Kaidoh could be almost cute at times.

Then he dropped the ice down Kaidoh's back.


End file.
